


marrone caldo, con qualche sfumatura d’ambra

by thunderboltandlightening



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: #Rames #Nicotino #MartinoRametta #NiccolòFares #love #SKAMITALY, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderboltandlightening/pseuds/thunderboltandlightening
Summary: Martino e Niccolò si amano.Stanno insieme, l'angst è finito.Hanno appena fatto l'amore.





	marrone caldo, con qualche sfumatura d’ambra

Roma taceva. Ogni tanto si sentiva una vespa sfrecciare sull’asfalto, un cane abbaiare per poco. Ma c'era una strana quiete nell'aria, e un'atmosfera d'attesa, accentuata dall'estate imminente: c'erano promesse nel blu brillante del cielo, non screziato da nubi; nei garriti delle rondini in volo; nel canto delle cicale a mezzogiorno, quando il sole inondava di luce ogni angolo della città.  
Non era mezzogiorno; erano da poco passate le quattro del pomeriggio, ma la luce si diffondeva tenuemente per la stanza di Niccolò, filtrando dalle tende beige; si posava sul letto, sfiorando le gambe lunghe e bianche di Martino, facendone luccicare i peli rossi.  
C'avevano appena fatto sesso sul letto, dove ora riposavano sfatti e sparsi come le lenzuola custodi dei loro segreti; ancora storditi dalla foga priva di vergogna con cui s’erano scontrati e s’erano presi, ancora frementi per la traccia dell’altro che portavano addosso – i fluidi, gli odori, il ricordo fisico degli abbracci. Nico stava steso supino, un braccio sotto la testa scarmigliata, interamente nudo; aveva un’espressione appagata e serena, e teneva gli occhi chiusi, respirando lievemente. Ma non dormiva. Si concentrava sulle sensazioni vissute poco prima; tratteneva gli ultimi effetti del piacere, percependo il benessere diffondersi per il corpo, fin nella mente e nell’anima. Euforico, aveva voglia di sciogliersi in un sorriso e piangere di gioia, di urlare il suo amore e poi bisbigliarlo in gran segreto, di saltare e pure trattenersi in quel torpore, tutto insieme. Avvertiva tenerezza, familiarità e senso d’appartenenza fra il cuore e lo stomaco, lì dove Marti – dolce Marti, con quell’aria di pura innocenza e quegli occhi inconsapevoli da cerbiatto smarrito – aveva scavato, piantando radici come la più solida delle querce.  
Si voltò verso di lui. Lo vide con la faccia sprofondata sul cuscino, abbracciato ad esso, nudo fino alla vita, mentre da questa in giù le lenzuola gli s’erano aggrovigliate confusamente alle cosce e alle gambe. Si avvicinò, portandosi su un fianco. Fece scorrere lo sguardo sulla nuca rossiccia incorniciata da riccioli; sul collo latteo e sulle spalle larghe, spruzzate di lentiggini; giù lungo la schiena tonica e più giù, fino ai lombi, su cui aveva posato baci, graffi, morsi. Esaminava, alla ricerca di dettagli ancora non visti, bramoso di sentire addosso quella pelle, succhiarla come fosse il miele più buono. Anzi, se solo Nico avesse potuto, avrebbe annientato quelle barriere fisiche che li separavano, quei limiti naturali costituiti dai loro corpi. Perchè non era più come prima. Non esisteva più come singolo essere. Lo avvertiva nella carne: dove finiva lui, iniziava Martino. Come se quel filo rosso che gli aveva fatto trovare una mattina di molti mesi prima gli partisse direttamente dal cuore. Rosso e invisibile, simile al sangue dentro le vene.  
Si chinò, il cuore traboccante, lo abbracciò, poggiando il petto alla sua schiena, avvolgendogli il torace con le braccia, le mani aperte e incrociate sul suo cuore, la faccia sprofondata sul collo. Immediatamente Martino reagì. Inspirò e girò il viso, aprendo gli occhi stropicciati.  
“Ehi” bofonchiò assonnato.  
“Tu sei l’amore mio”, sussurrò Nico. E Marti si aprì in un sorriso, perchè erano le parole più belle del mondo.  
Stare con Niccolò era venuto naturale, così come naturale era stata l’accettazione del proprio io: era omosessuale, forse lo aveva sempre saputo, forse lo sospettava sin da quand’era dodicenne e si circondava di altri maschi, ignorando le ragazzine. Ne aveva avuto la certezza quando, tempo prima, aveva preso quella stupidissima cotta per Giò – Giò, lo stesso con cui faceva a gara di scorregge da che ne aveva memoria, il Giò dei pomeriggi persi a sclerare davanti l’xbox, quel Giò che era praticamente suo fratello e che lo conosceva meglio delle sue tasche. In seguito Martino si chiese se quella cotta non fosse dovuta semplicemente alla sua sessualità che chiedeva insistente di prorompere e sfogarsi, e che lui puntualmente umiliava. La certezza sulla propria natura non era venuta meno neanche quando era spuntata la Covitti. Era carina Emma, per carità, anche più delle ragazze con cui solitamente aveva a che fare (non che vi facesse troppo caso), era pure divertente stare con lei, ma pomiciarci era come rimestare la lingua in qualcosa di umido e molliccio: non era 'sto granchè, non glielo faceva venire duro e non provava niente se non indifferenza e a tratti nausea. E poi rompeva le scatole.  
Niccolò era un’altra storia. Lui l’aveva travolto come un treno in corsa. S’era innamorato, per la prima volta. Lui che dell’amore non sapeva un accidente. Glielo disse, proprio in quel momento, mentre il suo corpo nudo era alla sua mercè, vulnerabile.  
“Nì...”  
“Mmh?”  
“A volte mi chiedo cosa sostenesse la mia vita prima di incontrare te”.  
Niccolò non seppe cosa dirgli. Ridacchiò agitato e gli scompigliò i capelli.  
“No, veramente... ho vissuto i miei anni così e non ho mai capito niente... come se fossi tipo uno zombie, un sonnambulo...” gli s’incrinò la voce, evitò di guardarlo. “Come se mi muovessi per inerzia... senza nessun significato, capisci? Senza sapore... in balia delle onde...”  
Anche Nico conosceva quelle sensazioni. Non le provava forse da sempre? L’assenza di significato, il vuoto, il baratro... il nulla, non nutrivano il suo demone, sempre pronto a sopraffare la sua lucidità?  
Gli mancò l’aria.  
“Marti”, provò a dire, “io lo so... io mi sento così...” ma la sua voce si spense.  
Martino riemerse dal torpore, allarmato. Lo vide incupirsi, allora l'abbracciò e lo baciò, volendolo rassicurare col suo calore. “Non volevo ricordarti tutte ste merdate. Sono un idiota”.  
“Non fa niente. Parlami di tutto quello che ti passa per la testa, okay? Non frenarti solo perchè pensi di farmi male”.  
Si scrutavano, occhi negli occhi. Niccolò pensò che Martino avesse gli occhi da cerbiatto più buoni e dolci del mondo. Color marrone caldo, con qualche sfumatura d’ambra. Il colore dell’amore...  
Gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra. “Sei bellissimo”.  
Martino si sorprese, arrossì, andò in pappa. “Che barone del cazzo che sei”.  
“Sono anche una pippa a trattenere il respiro”. Risero insieme.  
Poi lo sguardo di Niccolò cambiò: di nuovo, voleva di più. Martino comprese. Senza interrompere il contatto visivo fece scivolare le mani lungo il suo corpo. Sentì fra le dita la pelle morbida e calda, gli afferrò i fianchi, glieli strinse. Niccolò si tese, ansimò, gli si premette contro, sempre più incontenibile. Lo toccava, lo stringeva, amava accogliere nelle proprie mani la consistenza della sua pelle.  
Le loro le loro lingue si cercarono, si intrecciarono famelicamente.  
Fu il punto di non ritorno.

**Author's Note:**

> Amo Martino Rametta dal profondo dello stomaco, e amo la coppia che forma con Niccolò Fares, l'altro mio fragile figlio.  
> Temporalmente ciò che descrivo si colloca molto dopo la fine della seconda stagione, circa sei mesi dopo. Niccolò e Martino stanno insieme e vanno consolidando il loro rapporto giorno per giorno. Patati.  
> Ero ispirata e volevo scrivere qualcosa di soft, dando la mia versione di un possibile scenario """a letto""".  
> Spero apprezziate.


End file.
